ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Colonel Redips
How Colonel Redips joined the Tourney Initially, Redips acts as the commanding officer, sending X, Zero, and Shadow out to Giga City to deal with the Rebellion uprising. Shortly after, X loses contact with him during Chapter 2 and only hears from him again in Chapter 5 when Professor Gaudile boosts the transmitter. After Chapter 6, the interference becomes too bad and Redips is not heard from again until the start of Chapter 9, where he promises to lead a unit into Giga City. He appears in person after Epsilon's destruction to congratulate X, taking the Supra-Force Metal that X adquired from Epsilon and saying an aircraft will arrive to take them back. However, shortly after the airships' arrival, X and his group are attacked as Redips declares them traitors and wanted criminals. Once X and his group reach Redips in the Far East HQ, Redips declares himself as the ruler of all Reploids and engages them in battle. After his defeat, he reveals he possesses a copy chip and had been with the group for a large portion of the first half of the game as Spider, gathering Rebellion member data and keeping them in track. He then retreats to the Orbital Elevator Babel. It is uncertain when exactly Spider was apparently replaced by Redips, though it was likely shortly after Spider joined with X. It is implied that faking Spider's death was necessary so Redips could get to the Missile base and take the Supra-Force Metal warhead, and it also made X and the rest to get determined in fighting Epsilon to the very end just to secure the adquisition of the Supra-Force Metal from him. He also reveals that he intends to merge the Supra-Force metal so his shapeshifting abilities and power can be boosted exponentially. X finds Redips hooked in a machine powering himself up with the Supra-Force Metals that he acquired from the missile and Epsilon, turning himself into Great Redips declaring that he wants to rule the universe. At first, the Maverick Hunters are no match for Redips' power, but then Ferham comes in and rips out Redips' regenerative Supra-Force Metal fragment. X, Zero and Axl take the opportunity and bring Redips down, turning him back to his original form. In his dying breath, he tells X, Zero and Axl that due to their unwillingness to evolve, they should be the ones considered Mavericks. In the aftermath, the falling debris crushes Redips' body. At the start of the Second Tourney, Redips entrusts a girl named Mui Mui to rescue a woman doctor forced to develop clone weapons for terrorists. However, beneath him, he has other motives. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Redips stands with his hands behind his back. After the announcer calls his name Pulls out two sabers, then swings them as the camera zooms saying "If you fail this mission, then we... We will have no choice but to launch an indiscriminate assault on Giga City." Special Moves Heaven Killer (Neutral) Redips cross slashes an X of energy forward as he yells "Fall!" Ballistic (Side) Redips dashes to his opponent and if he hits, yells "Taste my strength!" as he slashes his sabers to the left two times, then swings his sabers right, then shoots energy at point-blank into the opponent. Artillery Sword (Up) Redips jumps skyward swinging his sabers, then shoots them downward. Royal Shot (Down) Redips dives at the opponent spinning his sabers, then shoots them. Vicious Assault (Hyper Smash) Redips sends an explosive wave along the ground saying "Not over yet!" to rapidly hit his opponent before blowing them away. Grand Cross (Final Smash) Redips readies his sabers saying "Now you die!" then swings his sabers two times and thens a large X of energy forward. Victory Animations #Redips plants his swords in the ground and crosses his arms saying "I am the ruler of all Reploids." #Redips swings his sabers five times and shoots them saying "You have done nothing but annoy me. Time to be phased out!" #Redips spins his right saber then stabs it and says "Supra Force Metal will be the shockwave leading the way." On-Screen Appearance Repids walks in and readies his sabers saying "Foul Mavericks! You will perish!" Trivia *Redips's is the ancient dragon blooded kung fu girl, Mui Mui. *Colonel Redips shares his Japanese voice actor with Mephisto, Cancer Deathmask, Mister Khamen and Amingo. *Colonel Redips shares his French voice actor with Yu Narukami, Wailord, Ridley and Mecha Ridley. *Colonel Redips shares his Arabic voice actor with Whizz, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Fuuma, Captain Lone Starr, Kay von Wollenbarth, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan), Reptil, Demyx, Nicholas "Nick" P. Wilde, Guan Ping, the Southern Raider, Johnny Sfondi, Jean Vilain, Dante Garza and Gadevi. *Colonel Redips shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Flay Gunnar and Lei-Fei. *Colonel Redips's alternate form, Spider appears as an unlockable character, and his monstrous form Great Redips is a Boss Battles characters. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters